seitokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Suzu Hagimura
A first-year, 16-year-old (17 later in the manga) genius return student who serves as the Student Council Treasurer, and is the most mentally mature of the characters, however she is very sensitive about her body, which still appears to be that of an elementary school student. Many of the jokes involving her focus on her childish appearance or lack of height which cause her to fly into a rage whenever it is mentioned. Another running gag is her extreme fear of the paranormal, which often leaves her shivering and shaking in fear. She is the smartest student at Ousai Academy and boasts an IQ of 180. She can also perform 10-digit calculations on her head. Her height is a tiny 4ft 7(1/8)inch (140 cm). Relationships Shino Amakusa Suzu respects Shino as the Student Council President, but will not hesitate to call her out on her perversions if Takatoshi isn't around. Aria Shichijou Like Shino, Suzu respects Aria as both a senior and a fellow member of the Student Council. However, she is also painfully aware of Aria's tendency to make off-colour jokes or observations and sometimes feels stressed as a result. Takatoshi Tsuda Being both first-years and the more sane members of the group, she develops a rather close relationship with Tsuda (to the point that she totally believes him when he mentions his sister's disconcerting behavior). This continues when they both move up into second year and wind up becoming classmates. In later chapters of the manga, as well as the OVAs and episodes of the second anime series, Suzu is hinted at becoming interested in Takatoshi romantically. For example, when Takatoshi was absent from school, Suzu could be seen staring at his empty seat wistfully. Nene Todoroki Suzu's best friend and classmate. The two get along well, except for Nene's tendency to build vibrators and other strange machines. Her perversion (comparable to Shino or Aria) sometimes leaves Suzu exhausted. Mutsumi Mitsuba Suzu gets along well with Mutsumi, addressing her with her first name. Mutsumi's tendency to not take her schoolwork as seriously as her judo practice sometimes results in Suzu making snide comments, but overall they are good friends. Mutsumi was even invited to sleepover at Suzu's house, along with Nene. Details *Reacts to, and is fully aware of her surroundings whilst asleep. *Goes to bed at 9pm, and often require a mid-afternoon nap. *Multilingual (fluent in English, Japanese, Italian, Spanish and French). *Ability to do 10 digit calculations with ease. *Enjoys looking down on people from above them. *Has a photographic memory and can memorize a book's content just by flipping through it. *She is afraid of ghosts to the point of even saying taboo words of herself.(Short etc.) *Her height sometimes changes in order to maximize comedic effect (she is normally as tall as Takatoshi Tsuda's lower chest, but sometimes is shown to be a little shorter to make the scene funnier). *It is shown that she keeps track of her growth by making lines on a wall inside her house. *While her mother has made multiple appearances, her father hasn't been seen on-screen. *Her birthday is in April. * There is a running joke throughout the series that when the camera is aimed at taller people (usually the other members of the student council), there will be an arrow with kanji saying "Suzu is around here" or when the top of her head is visible it will say "Suzu's head." In the second season this writing is sometimes given very flashy 3D visual effects. *The kanji for her name translates to "Bush Clover" (萩) and "Village" (村) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tsukkomi